Return of the Red Queen
by PurplePhoenix98
Summary: When Alice tries to return to Underland, she finds that portal has been sealed. Alice must find a way to get back into Underland before everyone there is doomed. A great evil has returned and it is up to Alice to save Underland once again.
1. The Missing Portal

**The Missing Portal**

I couldn't deal with it anymore. Since I had returned from my voyage to China my mother had been too overbearing. She was constantly trying to get me to turn back to the way I was before, she wants me to be a "proper woman". She does not want me to turn into my father; perhaps because his travels are what killed him or perhaps she doesn't respect the idea of a buisness_woman_ instead of man.

As I thought, I sat in my old room where my mother left me to make tea. I had been staying with my mother and sister in my mother's home since I returned to England, because I had no other place to stay. Besides, no matter how overbearing my mother was I still loved her. However, I couldn't have stayed in that house for a second longer.

I had been thinking about going to Underland since I first returned home. I was reluctant because I did not want to leave my mother alone, but at that point I was finished with her constant nagging.

Time was different in Underland so no matter how long I was gone it would seem like minutes here in the regular world. I had decided, I was going back to Underland.

I got up, threw open the door, and ran down the long corridor and into the foyer. I put on my most comfortable slippers and ran out into the garden toward my mothers collection of hedges. I ran through the maze of greenery until I saw it, the large tree in the center of the huge garden. I was overjoyed to finally see the distorted old elm. I ran up to the side of the tree where the opening in the roots was, but instantly my heart sank when I saw that the portal had been sealed off completely. I knew that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back into Underland, that is, until I figured out what was going on and fast. I had had a terrible feeling that something was seriously wrong, and everyone in Underland was in trouble unless I got there to help.


	2. Enter How You Exit

**Chapter 2: Enter How You Exit**

I dropped to me knees in despair, and stared at the spot by the tree where the hole to Underland was supposed to be. What was going on? Was everyone alright? But I knew the answer to that; Underland was definitely in danger.

I knelt there and stared at nothing for I don't know how long. I couldn't believe it! Where the portal should have been was grass, looking like it has always been there. I frantically dug up the grass; surely the portal was still there somewhere!"

I must have been outside for ages because eventually my sister came out to the garden looking for me. She called out to me and I heard her but I didn't respond, I had to get back to Underland.

Eventually Margaret did find me. She ran over to me in a very worried state, clearly wondering why I was on my hands and knees digging through the dirt.

"Alice! What are you doing!" she shouted

"Margaret it is gone! It was here, I know it was!" I said as I started digging faster.

"Alice get up, slow down, and explain to me what you are rambling about." she said, pulling off of my knees.

"The hole is gone! Remember at my engagement party when Hamish asked me to marry him and I ran off to think, then when I got back I was covered in dirt and you asked me what happened and I said I fell in a hole?" I rushed.

"Yes of course, but that doesn't explain anything!"

"Well it was right here under this tree and now it is gone!"

"Alice relax, why does it matter? It is just a dirty old hole in the ground."

I huffed in frustration then ran through the garden, and back up toward the house to find my mother. When I did, she was sitting in the sun room with a cup of tea and some of her stitching.

"Mum! What happened to the hole in the garden!?"

"Alice don't shout, now what hole?"

"The one I fell in last year it is gone now!"

"I do not have a clue what happened to the hole Alice, now calm down. Besides it is getting late, you have been out in the garden for hours go upstairs to bed."

I ran upstairs completely confused and angry. This didn't make any sense! How could it just disappear!

I sat up in bed thinking for hours on end. I thought about last years visit to Underland and how I promised Hatter I would return to see him and everyone else again.

I eventually tired myself out and I fell asleep.

The White Queen was there, and I saw her handing me the bottle of Jabberwocky Saliva. Then I saw myself arriving in Underland. Finally I was with Absalum, and he said something I would never forget.

"Enter how you exit".


	3. Doors Open From Both Sides

Chapter 3: Doors Open From Both Sides

I woke up the next morning completely confused and still as worried as ever about everyone in Underland. I had had dreams about Underland before that had helped me, but this one didn't seem to make sense at all! I huffed in frustration as I dressed in some clothes I had picked out of my wardrobe at random. 'Enter how you exit.'? What was that supposed to mean?!

After I had dressed, I ran out to the garden to think things through. I went and found the old, twisted elm once again and sat down by the roots where the hole to Underland used to be. I sat there and thought about Absaulum's advice for hours before I finally came up with an idea. Last time I was in Underland I was sent to kill the Jabberwocky. The White Queen had thanked me for my service to Underland and given me a vile of the creatures saliva so I could get out of Underland if that is what I wanted. I knew that I had to go back home and set things straight with Hamish so I drank half the vile like she instructed. The saliva was the key back home. It was the key to the door that would bring me home to England. Doors open from both sides, right?

I got up from my spot under the tree and ran through the garden. I found a shortcut through my mothers carnations and found myself back at the house before I knew it. I ran straight up to my room and instantly began digging through my travelling coat.

When I returned home from my engagement party I had hidden the vile of Saliva in my travelling coat. I didn't want my mother or Margaret to find it so I had taken it with me to China. I didn't think I would need it again so I hid it deep in the recesses of my coat.

Eventually I found the vile and instantly uncorked the top. I drank the second half of the Saliva in one gulp and instantly felt tired. I stumbled over to my bed as the room began to spin. It span faster and faster as I lay on my bed. The spinning was out of control so I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to stop. Suddenly it got very bright and the room was completely still and silent. I slowly opened my eyes; I gasped to found myself lying on the ground of a dark forest filled with strange plants.

I smiled a huge smile as I realized that the Saliva had brought me back to Underland. I was lying on the ground of the forest the Hatter brought me to when we left the tea party the last time I was here. Last time I was here I was very small, so it took me a while to remember where I was specifically. Everything looked so different now that I wasn't 8 inches tall.

Eventually I found my way back to the path and was running toward the Hatter's twisted, mangled little home. I was thrilled that I would finally be able to see the Hatter, and the Hare and figure out what was going on. I also couldn't wait to see Chess and Maliumkin again. I knew that while I was in Underland surrounded by all them I could be myself because everyone here had gone 'round the bend, like I knew I had. After all, only someone completely mad would be able to get into Underland. That is why nobody else could. At least, that was my theory.

Finally I got to Hatters house but immediately got nervous when I didn't see Hatter, Maliumkin and Hare all seated around the long table having tea like they always were. I heard a noise coming from inside Hatter's so I ran toward the front door and put my hand around the knob. Then, I hesitated for a minute when I realized I had never actually been inside before. I was a little nervous as to what I might find inside the strange building.

Suddenly a loud crash came from inside. I smiled because it sounded like Hare throwing a dish against the door. I threw the door open expecting to find Hare and Hatter surrounded by a bunch of cloth for hats and tea part supplies, but was surprised to find...nothing. There was nothing in the house other than the walls.

"Alice, welcome back to Underland! I knew you'd find a way in". A familiar voice hissed.

I whipped around in horror to find the bloody big head herself, had been standing behind the door waiting. The dish I heard had been a trap! Now I was stuck, alone, in this small house with the Red Queen. She had found a way back from the outlands and was clearly eager for revenge!


	4. One Door Closes

Chapter 4: One Door Closes

"Alice, Alice, Alice, you are so naive!" Red Queen laughed, "You should've known that I would return! _I_ definitely knew that _you_ would, despite my efforts to keep you out".

I thought back to the missing rabbit hole and I realized that it was her. The Red Queen had always had thousands of people and creatures working for her, surely she had someone working in the palace who could have made potions for her. I knew potions existed here and White Queen was always able to cook up some pretty crazy ones, so who's to say that Red Queen couldn't close the portal with one?

"What have you done with Hatter? Where is everybody? What did you do with White Queen?". I rushed

"My goody-goody sister has been trapped in my dungeons along with the other deranged freaks that you love so much! I knew that as soon as you returned to Underland you would look for the hat maker and his friends. I couldn't have you teaming up with my sister again so I thought it was best to trap them with me, with no hope of escape".

I immediately started to think up a plan to break everyone out of her prison but I needed more information.

"What about Stayne? You could not have kept him in your staff, he tried to kill you."

"Stayne was made to understand his...options. He knows that he can either continue working for me or meet a rather... unfortunate, fate. Of course it was difficult for me to get passed his betrayal but he has always been a valuable member of my staff, so I intend to keep him on it. Of course, if he dares make any other mistakes than he will be removed.".

I couldn't help but wonder if this could work to my advantage. If Stayne did not want to work for Red Queen anymore than maybe I could get him to help me. Even if it was only temporary I could use all the help I could get. However, that would mean trusting him and I wasn't sure if I could do that.

I was still confused though, a banishment meant that you were literally trapped in the Outlands with no way of return. The Red Queen would have needed immense power in order to find her way back.

"I don't understand. How did you do this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She laughed cruelly

Then, all of the sudden, two of her guards came out of no where and grabbed me so I couldn't escape.

"We're going on a bit of a ride." she said.

Then I was dragged out of the house and thrown into a small part of her carriage. The carriage was less extravagant then I had expected I was red with black hearts and hints of white outlining. Clearly built to match the castle. However, the part I was thrown into was more like a trunk. It was small, dark and didn't have much air so I hoped we would get to the palace soon. I knew that I had just been kidnapped and they were taking me to the palace..

Finally, after a long, bumpy ride the carriage came to a stop. One of the guards came to the back of the carriage and roughly pulled me from the small space. He put me in handcuffs then lead me toward the big towering castle.

The castle was tall and slightly lopsided with many spear-like towers. The whole building was decorated with black hearts that seemed to signify how cold and dead the queen's heart was. Those hearts placed over blood red walls made the place look creepy and dangerous, plus it was surrounded by the look of decay with all the dead plants surrounding the outside of the castle. This place was exactly how I remembered it, if not worse.

I entered the castle with the two guards holding my shackled wrists. I didn't resist, I needed to get to the dungeon and see if Hatter and everyone was there, and still alive. The only way to do that was to go willingly, because sneaking in later would be too difficult. Being 9 feet tall made you really easy to spot and being 8 inches tall made it really hard to get around, especially if you came across stairs or something similar to that. So using Pishsalver or Upelkuchen was out of the question.

Before long, I found myself locked in the basement of the castle, in a small cell. The walls were made of stone, but the front was made of steel bars. The whole place was dark, damp and colourless (except for the locks, which were in the shape of a heart and coloured red). The whole place was gloomy and sad, and almost instantly I wished I wasn't trapped there. That was until I heard a small, pained voice coming from the cell next to mine.

"It's terribly crowded in here. I don't like it." the voice whispered.

**(****A/N:**** Hello! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favourited, or followed my story. I definitely appreciate it! I just wanted to thank everyone and encourage you to keep reviewing! I welcome any criticism or comments you may have for me).**


	5. Red and White

**Chapter 5: Red and White**

I inched myself closer to the stone wall of the jail cell to make it easier to hear the hatter. I couldn't understand most of what he was saying but I figured it was mostly babbling.

"Hatter! Hatter!" I shouted

"Is that really Alice? Oh of course it is I would recognize that voice anywhere!".

"Hatter what happened here? I thought Red Queen was banished." I said worriedly

"She was, she managed to return from the outlands. I don't know how, nobody ever has before. But you've returned so you can save us. After all you're _the _Alice. But you got back! After the Red Queen cast the spell we thought you wouldn't be able to come back, but you're back!" he rambled.

"Hatter, we need to get out of here before the queen kills us all. Where is White Queen?"

"I don't know..." he trailed.

I frowned and looked around for a loose nail or piece of stone I could pick the lock with, but there wasn't anything around. Clearly Red Queen was being more careful now that she had already been defeated once. If only I had some sort of pin I could pick the...

"Hatter! Did Red Queen get Maliumkin?" I asked

The one who answered was definitely not Hatter. The voice was too high pitched sounding.

"Of course they didn't! But I couldn't leave everyone here, I was going to fight them out! But my sword is _too_ small to do much, believe me I've been trying for days." Maliumkin said.

"I'm glad you're alright, but we need to get out of he-" but I was interrupted by the entrance of Stayne. Instantly I was nervous. If there was ever a time to figure out who's side he was on it was now. Yet, if I asked him for help and he said no he could use that against the rest of us. I cautiously looked him in the face to study his expression and I didn't like what I saw. He had an angry glare on that told me despised me. I knew he was mad about being stuck with Red Queen, and I knew he blamed me for it. It didn't help that the gash down his eye seemed to have been worsened by something because that would give him reason to...return the favour.

"The great Alice, is finally in her place. You know when the White Queen condemned me to an eternity in the outlands with her sister I wanted to die. For a year I was miserable having to always stay with her, but then I realized how truly powerful she was. She could get us both out of this, so I cooperated long enough until I was free. Then she told me if I didn't stay and keep working for her in the castle she would kill me too. So now I'm stuck here and I hate every minute of it." He said angrily.

"What are you going to do us?" I asked

"It's your fault I'm in this situation and so I want revenge Alice. You've made a fool out of me for the last time!" he snarled at me, "Now come, the Queen wants you executed now so you don't have a chance to escape again."

"What about them?" I asked

"Don't worry, the mad ones are going too. Red Queen would have killed them sooner but she wanted to wait for you. So you could all go together. Besides, its messy business, better to do it all at once." He said, mockingly sweetly. Then, two guards came out of nowhere, unlocked all the doors, handcuffed us, and we were all marched out of the dungeon.

As we walked through the castle I couldn't help but notice the castle was exactly how it had been since I was here last. Every portrait and decoration hadn't moved an inch. It was eerie to think that this place hadn't changed at all. It seemed like even though we won against Red Queen, she was never defeated. Almost like she knew, that she was going to return. It made me mad that she just assumed she would win. She expected us to die and she expected to be queen forever.

"She won't win! I know it is in White Queen's vows to never kill a living creature, but I killed the Jabberwocky already so it doesn't matter to me. I _will_ kill the Red Queen in the end and White Queen can deal with the rest of you." I shouted.

They just laughed at my threat and pushed me to go faster.

After a long walk through the castle we were led to the back court yard to see Red Queen sitting in her throne surrounded by her strange associates. When they all saw us, the man with the large belly smiled and whispered something to the woman with the long nose. They both smirked at me and I glared back at them in confidence, but truthfully I didn't know what I was going to do. There wasn't a way out that I could see, I only hoped that something would come to me and fast, because I was already on the platform walking toward the large man dressed in black robes.

The executioner grabbed my throat and pushed my neck down toward the hole in the wood and secured the next piece over top of my neck. He grabbed the massive scythe next to him and looked to the queen for her signal. She smiled at the sight of me being in this position and she shouted down to me.

"Any last words, Alice."

In one last feeble attempt to save everyone else and myself I took one big breath and whistled at the top of my lungs. The Red Queen started to laugh until she realized that I was going to escape. In the distance there was a loud crash and a booming sound that only got louder and louder. I smiled and turned my head so I could see toward the direction of the sound. Then suddenly he came bursting into the courtroom, his fur all over the place and his massive claws out prepared for a fight.

The queen's guards all started to attack him with their spears but he was too big and they just bounced right off of him. He came barrelling toward me and with one swipe of his paw he broke the wood keeping me in my place. I jumped onto his back and he started to run toward the front of the castle. I turned back toward the courtroom to see Hatter and Maliumkin running the other way, using the confusion as their time to escape. Then I turned toward the queen who was absolutely furious to see that I had escaped the same way I had a year ago. On _her _bandersnatch, that had once guarded the sword I used to defeat her with last time.

Soon, I found myself on the same path I was on last year. Riding the bandersnatch away from Salazen Grum, through the barren landscape toward what I knew was the White Queen's palace. I could tell we were getting close because our surroundings were starting to become more and more beautiful as we went. The trees were decorated with blossoms and dark green leaves, and things started to become more and more covered with white; everything seemed so pure.

Finally after a long journey we arrived at White Queens palace. Some of her subjects were standing outside admiring a cherry blossom tree, but when they saw me coming they all quickly hustled inside. The bandersnatch stopped just inside the archway and plopped down from exhaustion. I stood there with him for a minute admiring the trees. Truthfully though I didn't know what to do. The White Queen was still in the Red Queen's dungeons so I didn't have anyone to talk to. However I couldn't just stand there all night so I slowly walked across the courtyard, past the large fountain, and toward the large castle doors.

I was about to step inside when the large castle doors creaked open and out stepped a woman in a beautiful white gown, and silver jewels.

"The champion has returned" she smiled at me.

"I thought you were-"

"With Iracebeth? She might have taken back the throne, but good always trumps evil. No matter how powerful it might be".

"It is a pleasure to see you again, majesty".

"You as well Alice. We were worried that our champion might not return to us. Iracebeth has done some terrible things, and we need your assistance to stop her once again."

"I don't understand, if you escaped the Red Queen's dungeon, then why do you need my help? You clearly have the power". I asked

"I was never in Iracebeth's dungeons. I assume she told you that in the hopes that you wouldn't try to escape knowing I was still trapped there. In reality, we are equally powerful so neither of us could ever hope to capture the other. Now Alice, please, come inside. You must be tired and we have much to discuss". She said, then led me into the large stone palace.

**(A/N Hey all! Sorry it took so long for another update, I was having some writers block. I know how I want it to go now so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner next time. Anyway I hope you enjoy that chapter, and remember...review, review, review!)**


End file.
